


The White Lady

by Sallux



Category: Crooked kingdom, Grishaverse - Fandom, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Post Crooked Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallux/pseuds/Sallux
Summary: This has been going through my head since I finished Crooked Kingdom. Its really short but I needed some closure for Nina and so I thought of this.





	

"They say she travels with a scarred wolf the size of a man."  
"That's nothing," dismissed the man's companion. "I've seen her raise the dead!"   
"You lie, no grisha can do that."  
"I swear on Sankta Alina. It was during a border skermish with Fjerda. Both sides had taken losses and there didn't seem to be an end in sight." As the man spoke he became more and more animated causing people around the duo to stop and take notice.   
"Suddenly an ear-splitting howl rent the air and she appeared her wolf by her side and her snow white Kefta billowing in the wind. She seemed like a ghost from the distant past. As she raised her arms one by one the fallen soldiers began to rise. It was as though she had cast a spell over all of us, Ravkan and Fjerdan alike, we stood in terror and awe as the bodies of our fallen stood together forming a line between us."   
Gasps and murmurs of "The White Lady" and small prayers to the saints could be heard from the crowd that had now formed around the two men. The smaller of the two urged his companion to continue.   
"I'll never forget what happened next. Without a word she glided through us toward her unholy barricade and, in the clearest voice I have ever heard, said one word, "Enough!"."   
The large man slammed his hand down on the table for emphasis causing several people to faint.  
"And like that the spell was broken! The Fjerdan forces ran as though evil itself were chasing them. We stayed waiting for something to happen and slowly each body returned to how it was before, a lifeless casualty of war."

Off in a far corner of the bar sat a young Suli girl, and her bestfriend.  
"Nina! Is that all true? I thought the point was to make them less afraid of Grisha not give them a new boogeyman."   
Nina looked the tiniest bit contrite as she shoved another bite of waffle into her mouth.   
"Okay, so I may have gone a little overboard with the theatrics of it all, but they were all going to die if they kept fighting the way they were."   
Inej sighed. She knew her friend was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it.   
"So, A white Kefta?" She asked.  
Nina nodded.  
"White is the color of mourning."  
"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like to think that Trassel somehow survived being abandoned on the ice and when Nina traveled to bury Matthias they found each other and now he protects her in matthias’ place …


End file.
